prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool
NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool was a professional wrestling show and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their NXT UK brand. The show took place on January 12, 2019 at the Empress Ballroom in Blackpool, England. It was the first event promoted under the NXT UK TakeOver chronology. Production Background NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, when WWE's developmental brand NXT held their second live special on the WWE Network. The company's second developmental brand NXT UK was created on December 15, 2016 and subsequently adopted their sister brand's TakeOver specials. Storylines The card will include matches that result from scripted storylines and have their outcomes predetermined by WWE's writers on the NXT UK brand. Storylines will be produced on the NXT UK television program. After winning the 2018 Mae Young Classic, Toni Storm cuts a promo where she said she can challenge for the championship of her choosing. She went on to state that she wanted to face NXT UK Women's Champion Rhea Ripley. General Manager Johnny Saint granted her match and it was later revealed that Toni Storm would face Rhea Ripley for the title at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. On the Jan 2 2019 edition of NXT UK, Moustache Mountain defeated Gallus (Mark Coffey and Wolfgang) via pinfall to advance in the finals of the NXT UK Tag Team Tournament. Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson and James Drake) defeated Flash Morgan Webster and Mark Andrews via pinfall to also advance to the finals. At NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool, Moustache Mountain will face Grizzled Young Veterans where the winners become the inaugural NXT UK Tag Team Champions. On the Jan 2 2019 edition of NXT UK, Joe Coffey, Mark Coffey and Wolfgang attacked Moustache Mountain. Pete Dunne ran down to make the save and it was later revealed that Pete would defend his NXT UK Championship against Joe Coffey. A contract signing was held between the two where their championship match was made official for NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. On the Jan 2 2019 edition of NXT UK, Dave Mastiff would face Eddie Dennis in a match. Towards the end of the match, Dave and Eddie started to fight outside of the ring. When the official tried to separate the two, he got shoved which resulted in a no contest. Other officials and Sid Scala, Assistant to General Manager Johnny Saint, ran down to the ring to try to separate the two, but they couldn't. This resulted in General Manager Johnny Saint coming out. He revealed that at NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool, Dave Mastiff and Eddie Dennis would face each other in a No Disqualification match. On the January 9, 2019 edition of NXT UK, a match between Travis Banks and Jordan Devlin was scheduled for NXT UK Takeover: Blackpool. Event Preliminary matches In the opening match, Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven and Tyler Bate) faced Zack Gibson and James Drake to decide the inaugural NXT UK Tag Team Champions. Drake and Gibson performed a "Ticket to Mayhem" on Seven to win the title. Next, Jordan Devlin was scheduled to face Travis Banks. Before the match, Banks performed a Suicide Dive on Devlin but Devlin targeted Banks’ leg. After Banks was removed by officials, Assistant General Manager Sid Scala announced Devlin would compete, with his opponent revealed to be Finn Bálor. Bálor performed a "Coup De Grâce" on Devlin to win. After that, Eddie Dennis faced Dave Mastiff in a No-Disqualification match. Mastiff performed an "Into The Void" through a table on Dennis to win. In the penultimate match, Rhea Ripley defended the NXT UK Women's Championship against Toni Storm. Ripley performed the "Riptide" on Storm for a near-fall. Storm performed a "Storm Zero" on Ripley for a near-fall. Storm performed a second "Storm Zero" on Ripley to win the title. Main event In the main event, Pete Dunne defended the WWE United Kingdom Championship against Joe Coffey. Dunne performed the "Bitter End" on Coffey for a near-fall. Coffey performed a Discus Clothesline on Dunne for a near-fall. Coffey performed a Discus Clothesline from the ring apron and a Discus Clothesline on the floor on Dunne. Coffey performed a Pumphandle Side Slam on Dunne for a near-fall. Dunne performed a second "Bitter End" on Coffey. Dunne performed a Discus Clothesline and a third "Bitter End" on Coffey for a near-fall. Dunne forced Coffey to submit to a Triangle Choke whilst executing a Finger Snap to retain the title. After the match, WALTER made his NXT UK debut by attacking Coffey with a Big Boot before having a staredown with Dunne as the event came to a close. Match Preview Results ; ; *Dark Match: Ligero defeated Saxon Huxley *Dark Match: Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel defeated Flash Morgan Webster & Mark Andrews *Dark Match: Jinny defeated Isla Dawn *Grizzled Young Veterans (Zack Gibson & James Drake) defeated Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) in the NXT UK Tag Team Championship tournament Finals to win the inaugural NXT UK Tag Team Championship (23:47) *Travis Banks vs. Jordan Devlin did not start due to Jordan Devlin Injuring Travis Banks *Finn Bálor defeated Jordan Devlin (11:44) *Dave Mastiff defeated Eddie Dennis in a No disqualification match (10:45) *Toni Storm defeated Rhea Ripley © to win the NXT UK Women's Championship (14:50) *Pete Dunne © defeated Joe Coffey to retained the WWE United Kingdom Championship (34:14) NXT UK Tag Team Championship tournament bracket |RD1-team2 = Gallus |RD1-score1 = Pin |RD1-score2 = 14:39 |RD1-team3 = '''Grizzled Young Veterans |RD1-team4 = Flash Morgan Webster and Mark Andrews |RD1-score3 = Pin |RD1-score4 = 9:19 |RD2-team1 = Moustache Mountain |RD2-team2 = Grizzled Young Veterans |RD2-score1 = Pin |RD2-score2 = 23:45 }} Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT UK pay-per-view events External links * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool at WWE.com * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool Pre Show on WWE Network * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool on WWE Network * NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2019 NXT UK pay-per-view events Category:NXT UK Takeover Category:2019 events